


Pockets

by Xy781



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Graphic, My First AO3 Post, Other, selfharmandmetionofsuicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xy781/pseuds/Xy781
Summary: You hate it. Yeah. You know that she can’t help it but that doesn’t make you any less frustrated with her.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Pockets

**Chapter one**

* * *

You hate it. Yeah. You know that she can’t help it but that doesn’t make you any less frustrated with her. After all, she is your younger sister. Not by much but even at the end of the day, after pointless bickering about stuff that hardly matters, you still want to keep her safe. But no matter how hard you try.… she always gets injured. By her own hand at that! You’ve collected that she carries a pocket knife with her for “self defense”. The scenario usually goes like she’d be walking with her friends, they’d ask her if she had any pockets. No. She never did. She would decide to make one herself. You grab her wrist. Bandaged. She had been “carrying” something with her. You grab her bandaged wrist. She winced with pain. You were pained and heartbroken to see your sister in such a gruesome state. The last thing you want is for her to die. No. Too many people have already gone. You didn’t want to be alone, not again. Anger filled tears roll down your irritated face landing on your chest leaving grey stains on your white shirt. You let your guard down to focus on her. The room you were in blurred and she was released. She ran. To hide, you thought. This has happened before. You drop to your knees, unable to support your own weight any longer. How could you let this happen again? You knew what she was thinking. She’d thought that you intended to harm her. She was never hit by anyone nonetheless she was afraid of speaking too much or too loud so this must have terrified her. You were selfish. No. You wanted to help her. But the outcome was inevitable. She would come to a horrible demise. Just like her other two sisters. Lost in time. Forgotten before she was even known. You have an idea. You and your sister will escape this cruel,divided world together. Not through death. They’d orchestrate the perfect world. One they could control. It would surely make history for the perfect world. That once the did meet their demise, they were going to remembered. For eons.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked of if there was any unmentioned triggers. Also this is in fact an oc story for a prequel of a big project I may post on here


End file.
